You and I
by katpetrova
Summary: Linking pinkies is kind of their thing. Who would've thought it started in kindergarten? An in-depth look at Santana and Brittany's relationship through the years.


**A/N**: Brittana is my favorite pairing ever so I decided to write a one-shot solely about them. This starts out as a mini!Brittana one-shot which morphs into teenage!Brittana and finally to adult!Brittana. I hope you enjoy it! Based on **Anarbor**'s song** "You and I". **It's such a good song :3

**WARNING: **There is some **Puck/Rachel** (only like 4 little parts) in this story so if you _kind of_ don't like them, I'd encourage you to keep reading. If you really can't stand them, then stop reading.

Part of** teenage!Brittana **relates to** jurossit's "Flamingo Flipflops" **but you don't have to read that to understand this!

Also, Puck isn't Puck yet. Meaning, he still goes by Noah in the **mini!Gleeks** part.

**Disclaimer**: Brittany and Santana would graduate together and move to New York if Glee was mine and since RM has basically said Britt will fail, it's obviously not mine.

* * *

><p><em><strong>August 23, 1999<strong>__ – First day of kindergarten, Miss Maple's class, room 200._

Santana Lopez's eyes narrow as her mother ushers her into the kindergarten room. She scans the room, trying to find potential friends.

First, her eyes land on an oddly tall five-year-old picking his nose. His hair is spiky and messed up and his jeans are entirely too short. He's playing next to a kid with a Mohawk and Santana smirks. Mohawk kid seems pretty cool.

Next, she sees a tiny brunette sitting alone, dressed in a stupid plaid skirt, knee-high socks and a reindeer sweater, which is dumb too because it's not even Christmas. A little boy with perfect hair and a small black girl are pointing at the tiny girl and giggling. Santana actually feels kind of bad for her. But she soon forgets about it when she sees a little girl with long blonde hair. She's sitting in a chair, feet swinging, and a finger twisting a strand of hair.

She tugs at her mom's dress and the older woman looks down. "Santana, I'm talking with your teacher. One second!"

"I just want to say bye, Mami," Santana bites her lip and her mom smiles.

"I know you're excited so you can go play, baby," Maria Lopez bends down quickly and presses a kiss to Santana's cheek.

"Love you, Mami," Santana says quietly before she turns to find the little blonde girl again. She spots her over by toys and notices that she's playing with dinosaurs. She slowly walks over and sits down in front of the girl.

The blonde looks up at her and smiles. "Hello! My name is Brittany Pierce. Who are you?"

"Santana Lopez."

"I like your name!" Brittany says happily and Santana quirks an eyebrow.

"Uh… your name is pretty…"

"Thank you! Do you want to play with me?"

Santana nods. "Whose dinosaurs are those?"

"The boy with the Mohawk. His name is Noah Puckerman."

"Does he know you took them?" Santana asks, incredulously.

"Of course."

Santana is convinced so she shrugs and picks up a dinosaur with sharp teeth. Brittany rams her dinosaur into Santana's and soon their dinosaurs are "fighting". All of a sudden, Santana's dinosaur makes contact with Brittany's hand and scratches it. Santana's eyes widen and she looks up at Brittany, whose eyes are filled with tears.

Suddenly, the water works begin and Brittany is full on crying.

"Don't cry! I-it's okay! It's just a little scratch!" Santana looks around frantically, hoping she won't lose her new friend over this.

"My mommy always kisses my boo-boos to make them better. Will you kiss it?"

Santana bites her lip. "But you're a girl!"

"You're only kissing my finger. Please?" Brittany pouts and Santana sighs.

"Okay…" Santana answers and Brittany smiles even though tears are still flowing down her face. Santana leans forward and raises Brittany's hand, kissing it quickly.

"Thank you, Santana."

"No big."

And like nothing happened, they go back to playing. Well, until Noah finds out his dinosaurs are missing.

"Where are my dinosaurs?" He shouts and scans the room, his eyes landing on Brittany and Santana. "Hey! You took my dinosaurs!"

"You said he knew!" Santana hisses.

"I wanted you to play with me so I told a little white lie…" Brittany's lower lip pops out and Santana rolls her eyes.

"Whatever, he can't hit a girl."

Noah is in front of them then and he's glaring. "Give 'em back!"

"No! You're playing with Finn." Brittany huffs. "You need to learn to share, Noah."

"They're mine! Give 'em back!"

"No!" Brittany stands up and crosses her arms. Noah sneers and pushes Brittany. Once she hits the ground, she starts crying.

"Hey! Watch it!" Santana shouts and brings her foot up to kick Noah in his privates. He falls to the ground and Santana puts her hands on her hips.

"Santana Lopez!"

Santana's head whips to the side and sees her teacher glaring at her.

"We do not allow violence here!" Her teacher, Miss Maple, says loudly.

"But he pushed Brittany! You're not supposed to do that to a girl!"

"You should have told me, young lady. Two wrongs don't make a right."

"Well, it teaches a lesson," Santana says snootily.

Miss Maple's eyes flare but she bites her tongue, moving over to Noah to ask him if he's okay. Santana glares but walks over to Brittany, helping her up.

"Are you okay, Brittany?"

Brittany nods slowly and suddenly hugs Santana. "Thank you for defending me."

"No sweat."

Brittany pulls back and grabs Santana's hand. "Let's go meet the other kids. That girl in the sweater looks lonely."

* * *

><p><em><strong>December 17, 1999<strong>__ – Last day before holiday break, Miss Maple's class, room 200. _

"Rachel, thank you for the answer but next time maybe you should let someone else have a shot?" Miss Maple asks and Rachel nods, biting her lip. Santana watches Brittany squeeze Rachel's hand and the brunette smiles at the blonde. Santana rolls her eyes.

"Noah, Finn! Please focus. I know it's the last day before break and you're all excited but we just need to finish up addition and then we can work on crafts, okay?" Miss Maple nods and turns back to the board, writing another problem on the board.

Later, when they're working on crafts, Rachel isn't doing anything.

"Why aren't you making anything, Rach?" Santana asks.

"I'm Jewish. I don't celebrate Christmas."

"Hey! Me neither!" Noah shouts and Rachel blushes but Santana's not really sure why.

"Well, what do you celebrate?" Santana asks and steals a glance at Brittany. Her tongue is sticking out as she glues the macaroni to her Christmas wreath.

"Hanukkah."

"That's cool." Santana smiles before turning back to her craft. "Hey, why don't you just make something for fun? You like stars right? I can draw cool stars. Maybe you could color it yellow."

Rachel's eyes light up and she nods. Santana pulls some paper from the stack and begins to draw. After she cuts it out, she passes it to Rachel who thanks Santana profusely.

"Yeah, yeah."

Santana turns back to her craft while Rachel colors. Noah comes up behind Rachel and looks at the star.

"I want one!" He says loudly and Rachel looks up.

"Santana drew it."

"Hey, Tana, draw me one!" Noah says excitedly and Santana bites her lip.

"'Kay."

Soon, all of the kids in class want a star. At one point, Santana glances at Brittany and sees her looking, sadly. Santana smiles quickly and once she's done with the last star, she begins to draw another shape.

Fifteen minutes later, only five minutes before the bell is supposed to ring, Santana is done with her masterpiece (which she's extremely proud of).

Santana stuffs all of her things into her plain black backpack and skips over to Brittany. "I made you something. Here." She thrusts the pink heart over to Brittany, who takes it gently.

Brittany takes a moment to read it silently before reading it aloud, "Santana Isabella Lopez & Brittany Susan Pierce: best friends forever." She squeals loudly and launches herself into Santana's arms. "Thanks, San."

"You're welcome, Britt," Santana playfully pulls on one of Brittany's pigtails but she doesn't realize that she pulled a little too hard until Brittany's eyes fill with tears. "I'm sorry!" Santana hugs her quickly and Brittany's cries quiet quickly.

When Santana pulls back, she grabs Brittany's hand and links their pinkies. Brittany looks down and smiles widely, obviously excited. The two walk out of the school to find their mothers waiting in their cars. They turn to each other, pinkies still linked.

"I'll see ya?" Brittany asks.

"Not if I see you first," Santana smiles.

* * *

><p><em><strong>May 26, 2000<strong>__ – Last day of kindergarten, Miss Maple's class, room 200._

"Britt, _come on_," Santana whines and pulls on Brittany's right hand.

"San, we have to go sit in our seats before we can play!" Brittany giggles when she sees Santana's pout. "C'mon, San-Tan, let's go sit by Rachel and then we can steal Noah's dinosaurs again."

Santana begrudgingly agrees and lets Brittany drag her over to where Rachel is.

"Good morning, class. Is everyone excited for summer?" Miss Maple asks and all of the kids cheer except for Rachel.

"Why didn't you cheer, Rach?" Santana asks.

"I'm scared you're going to forget about me…" Rachel bites her lip and looks down.

Brittany looks over to Santana and they share a sympathetic look. "We won't forget about you, Rachel. We promise! Right, San?"

"Yeah, 'course."

"Really?" Rachel's eyes widen and she smiles brightly.

"Duh!"

"Girls, quiet, please," Miss Maple says to the three of them and they quiet instantly. "All right, children, recess is going to be the last hour of class but before that we just need to finish up some math and writing, okay? So get out your notebooks and pay attention, please."

Santana pulls out her notebook and notices stickers are covering every inch of the front. "I don't remember sticking those on here," she mumbles to herself.

"Oh, that was me! Aren't the unicorns cute? They're my favorite animal," Brittany smiles widely and Santana giggles a little, her best friend is so funny. "Do you like it? I thought you'd like it but I can take them off if you want. I'm sorry I didn't ask." Brittany reaches to peal a sticker off but Santana pushes her hand away.

"I love it," she murmurs and Brittany claps excitedly. Santana doesn't reply again because Miss Maple is talking and she doesn't want to get in trouble on the last day of school.

When math is over, Miss Maple brings in the milk and cookies and gives the kids 20 minutes to talk before they move into writing.

Santana notices that Rachel is pouting and she asks her what's wrong.

"I don't like chocolate milk but it was the only one left," Rachel shrugs.

"Here, switch with me!" Santana offers and Rachel looks up, surprised.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I love chocolate milk, I just took white because it was the first one I saw," Santana pushes her carton over to Rachel who pushes hers to Santana.

"Thank you very much, Santana."

"No big, Rach."

"Hey, you gonna eat that cookie, Rach?" Noah shouts from behind them.

"Noah, don't shout. But no, would you like it?" Rachel asks and Santana notices a light blush on Rachel's cheeks. She nudges Brittany and points.

"I think she likes Noah."

"Maybe!" Brittany hums a random tune but doesn't continue the conversation so Santana shrugs and pops a cookie into her mouth. She's munching along when all of a sudden; she hears a scream right next to her.

It's Brittany.

"Britt-Britt, what happened?" Santana asks, concerned.

Brittany just points to her mouth. "Tooth!"

Miss Maple is over by them now, holding out her hand for Brittany to take. "Class, I'll be right back. I'm going to send in another teacher so you better be good."

After they leave, Santana turns to Rachel. "Do you have red construction paper?"

Rachel nods and pulls a piece out of her desk. "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna draw something for Britt to make her feel better. Now shush, I have to focus," Santana giggles to let Rachel know she's just joking but Rachel just nods and watches her.

Fifteen minutes later, Miss Maple comes back into the room with Brittany trailing behind. Santana shoves the drawing in her desk before Brittany sees it because she wants it to be a surprise.

"Okay, kids, ready for writing?"

After recess, Brittany is packing up her backpack and carefully placing her tooth treasure chest in the front pocket.

"Hey, Britt, I have something for you," Santana says sheepishly and Brittany grins. She had lost one of her bottom baby teeth and she was so excited since it was her first one. "Follow me." Santana grabs Brittany's hand and pulls her over to their desks. She reaches inside and thrusts a red heart into Brittany's hands. "It's just like the last one, but a different color and I added Rachel's name."

"Thank you so much, Tana!" Brittany launches herself at her best friend and hugs her tightly. "You're the bestest friend ever! Love ya!"

"I love you, too," Santana murmurs and hugs Brittany back.

She's _so_ excited for the summer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>August 25, 2008 – <strong>__First day of freshman year, Santana's locker._

"We _have _to try out for the Cheerios, Britt. It's like stupid not to."

"I don't know, San, they seem kind of mean…" Brittany bites her lip and Santana rolls her eyes.

"I'm sure they're not all mean. Plus we'll be super popular if we join. It'll be awesome." Santana looks in the mirror and smudges her mascara just a bit more.

"Hey, Lopez, had a great time Saturday," Noah Puckerman, now known as Puck, leered as he walked by.

"Fuck off, Puckerman," Santana scoffs. It wasn't the first time they'd done it so she doesn't know why he's saying anything.

"You slept with him?" Brittany asks, eyes wide.

"Yeah, I lost my virginity to him earlier this summer. Didn't I tell you?" Santana looks to her friend, confused.

"No," Brittany says quietly, "I was in London for the summer, remember?"

"Oh, right. Sorry. But yeah, I don't know, it's nothing special, it's just fun and it relieves some stress. No sweat," Santana shrugs and shuts her locker. "Look, just meet me in the gym after school so we can tryout. You're a dancer, you'll do awesome."

"Okay…"

Later that day, Santana and Brittany are standing in a line, talking, while waiting to tryout. There is a blonde girl in front of them and Santana whispers that she's new. Brittany smiles and taps the girl's shoulder.

"Hi! My name is Brittany Pierce and this is Santana Lopez. What's your name?"

"Lu- uh, Quinn. Quinn Fabray." She smiles tightly.

"That's such a pretty name. Are you trying out for the Cheerios?"

"Yes, I-"

"QUINN FABRAY."

"I have to go, it was nice meeting you," Quinn smiled again and Brittany waved. They watched Quinn hurry away.

"She seems nice, Tana, we should be her friend, since she's new."

"Sure, Britt, sounds good."

They talk about random things before Santana's name is called. She knows she kicks ass in the tryout and she stands off to the side while Brittany goes.

Santana's pretty confidant they'll both make it and nothing could make her any happier.

Her mood is ruined later though, when they run into Rachel Berry. Brittany always comments on how they promised they'd never forget about Rachel and Santana just shrugs and says, "I haven't forgotten about her, I just choose to ignore her and so should you. She's a freak, Britt. She always has been."

Rachel does not annoy her but being friends with her would basically be social suicide. She knows Rachel watches them when they walk about and she feels a pang around her heart but blames it on the taco she had for lunch.

* * *

><p><em><strong>April 26, 2011 – <strong>__The night of the Born This Way performance, Brittany's room._

"I saw you in the seats," Brittany says quietly while she looks at Santana. "Why didn't you dance with us?"

"I don't know, Brittany. You know I'm not ready to come out, okay? We talked about this."

"But I don't understand why. You should be who you want to be, you'll be happier if you do!" Brittany says hopefully but notices Santana rolling her eyes.

"Look, Brittany, you really don't have the right to dictate my decisions since you're still dating Wheels. I told you I love you, I laid all of my feelings out in front of you and you stomped all over me. So don't even try to tell me what to do," Santana stands and moves towards the door.

"But that doesn't mean you don't have to come out! I'll help you!"

"No. You're wrong. It's not that easy, okay? Like I said before, I don't want what happened to Kurt to happen to me and if that means keeping my feelings a secret until after graduation, then so be it," Santana shrugs. "But just let it go, okay? Stop worrying about it. You have a boyfriend."

"So, what, then we're gonna stop all of this?" Brittany waves her arms around, knowing Santana will understand.

Santana swallows thickly. "Yes. It's got to stop."

"Why?"

"Because if the truth comes out, I know I'm going to get hurt, but I don't want you to," Santana purses her lips. "Look, I have to go."

"I'll see ya?" Brittany asks.

"Not if I see you first," Santana smiles.

* * *

><p><em><strong>June 4, 2012 <strong>__– Graduation, William McKinley High School's football field._

"Hey, Tana, last year after the Born This Way number, you said you'd tell everyone after graduation. Are you still going to do that?"

"I'm pretty sure they already know after we kinda dated last year," Santana furrows her brow.

"But I thought you were going to tell the whole school."

"Most of them know, Britt. But it doesn't matter, I'm never going to see most of them again," Santana shrugs. "All that matters is that we're together, right?"

"Yeah."

"C'mon, we gotta get to our seats. It's time to get outta this bitch!"

"You're going to the party at Rachel's right?" Brittany asks.

"Fuck yeah, I wants to see Puckleberry get their mack on," Santana smirks and Brittany laughs. "What? They're the only heterosexual couple I like."

"What about Mike and Tina?"

"I guess. But if Tina is with Wheels, it get's him out of our way."

"Tana, he hasn't tried to get me back since junior year," Brittany tilts her head to the side.

"So? He might just be waiting for a chance to strike." Santana's eyes widen and Brittany rolls her eyes.

"I'm yours, Santana. I always have been."

* * *

><p>"Fuck, Puck, just kiss her already or I will!" Santana shouts and Rachel blushes prettily.<p>

"Tana!"

"Sorry, Britts, but Rach is pretty hot. Wouldn't we have fun with her?" Santana asks, laughing.

"Baby, let's get outta here," Puck murmurs to Rachel who rolls her eyes.

"Noah, we're at my house. There is no way I'm leaving with all of these people here. Do you remember what happened last time I hosted a party? Santana flushed her flipflops down the toilet and you had to get them out!"

The four of them think back to that party, held at the beginning of the summer before senior year. Santana would never admit it but it's probably the most fun she's had at a party _ever_.

"Fine, then can we go to your room to… talk?"

"Yes," Rachel smiles at Santana and Brittany before standing up, pulling Puck along behind her.

"They're so cute, Tana. Are we that cute?"

"We're cuter, Britt-Britt."

"I love you, San-Tan," Brittany says as she snuggles up to Santana's right side.

"Love you too, Britts."

* * *

><p><em><strong>August 15, 2014 <strong>__– The Lopez/Pierce apartment, New York City, New York._

"Brittany, oh my God, calm down. It's just Puck and Rachel."

"That's the thing! They're our best friends and they're coming to visit us for the first time since we moved to New York!" Brittany protests and Santana flops onto the couch, watching her girlfriend move around, quickly cleaning.

"Baby, they'll just be happy to see us, 'kay? Now get over here, I wants my sweet lady kisses," Santana puckers her lips and Brittany sighs but smiles and makes her way over to Santana.

Santana quickly cups Brittany's cheek as her other hand wounds it's way into her hair. Brittany moans quietly and moves her hands to rest on Santana's thighs. She can feel Santana smirking against her lips and she knows what's coming.

Quickly, Santana pushes Brittany into the couch and peppers small kisses on her neck.

They both hear the doorbell ring, but Santana doesn't get up.

"San, c'mon."

"Britt!" Santana whines but moves off of Brittany, pouting.

"Later." Brittany says quietly before pressing a quick kiss to Santana's lips.

When Puck walks in and sees Brittany's messed up hair and Santana's red cheeks he groans. "We just missed a hot make-out session? Damn."

"Noah!"

"Sorry, baby, but even you admitted you'd be up to kissing a girl."

"Just once! To experiment!" Rachel protests.

"It's cool, babe. Don't need to explain yourself to me."

"If you're done, we can show you the apartment," Santana places her hands on her hips and glares.

"You just wanna make-out with Britt," Puck smirks.

"And other things," Santana smirks back.

"Noah!"

"Santana!"

Puck and Santana simply roll their eyes but soon, Brittany is showing their guests around.

"It's not much, but it's good for us."

"I'm so happy for you two. And to think, we've all known each other since kindergarten. Who would have thought we'd end up like this?" Rachel smiles.

"Yeah, you liked Puck in kindergarten," Brittany says innocently. "Then you had a little detour with Finn and now you're super happy with Puck!"

Rachel looks up at the man on her right and smiles brightly, "Yeah, I am happy."

"Look, it was nice having you guys around and I'm sure we'll see you later but right now, I have to take care of my woman so goodbye."

This time? Brittany doesn't protest.

* * *

><p><em><strong>November 1, 2017 <strong>__– Breadstix, Lima, Ohio._

"What are we doing here, Britt?" Santana asks.

"It's your favorite restaurant and I just wanna be here with you because it makes me happy." Brittany smiles so Santana shrugs, convinced.

She wasn't really sure why Brittany wanted to come to Lima in the first place. Wasn't the point to get out of Lima and never come back?

"Hey, I gotta use the bathroom. I'll be back in a sec."

"Okay."

Santana makes her way to the bathroom and stares at her reflection in the mirror. Last time they were here, Brittany asked Santana to be her girlfriend. That was in senior year, exactly six years ago today. She splashes a bit of water on her face before leaving the room.

When she gets back to the table, Brittany is on one knee, holding a little blue box with a ring inside.

"Tiffany's?"

Brittany nods. "Tana, you know I'm not good with words or that smart but we've been best friends, hell, soulmates, since kindergarten, girlfriends since senior year and now I want to make you my wife. Will you marry me?"

"First of all, you are smart and second of all, YES!" Santana feels so out-of-character right now but honestly she couldn't care less because she's fucking engaged!

Brittany squeals and quickly pulls the ring out of the box and slips it on Santana's finger. She presses a kiss to Santana's mouth and they sit down again, while Santana still stares at the ring. She's not sure when Brittany would have gotten it but she doesn't really care.

"Puck went with me. I was gonna ask Rachel but we already know she's not good at keeping secrets. He helped me pick it out, too."

"It's beautiful, Britt. I love it," Santana looks up and she can feel the tears forming. Brittany's eyes widen and then she smiles and bites her bottom lip.

"I'm so happy you're happy."

"I love you, Brittany. Don't ever forget that."

"I know, Santana. I love you too."

* * *

><p><em><strong>July 14, 2018 <strong>__– Santana and Brittany's wedding, a church just outside of New York City, New York._

They're getting married in July because that's what Brittany wanted. Santana preferred a winter wedding, but honestly, her sole goal is making Brittany happy.

They haven't seen each other yet, but Santana knows that Brittany looks stunning. When does she not?

She loves her wedding dress. She really does. Rachel helped them pick out both of theirs, at separate times, of course.

There's a knock at the door and Puck walks in, dressed in his tux, tie still undone.

"Can you do it?"

"Where's Rachel?"

"Helping Britt. I'd ask her but she she's busy. Seems Brittany _really _had to go to the bathroom," Puck shakes his head.

Santana laughs. So Brittany.

"Yeah, sure, you fucker. Get over here," Santana laughs when Puck ambles over and she quickly fixes his tie. "There. You look hot. Make sure Rachel doesn't jump you during the ceremony or I will cut her."

"Whatever, you really only gotta worry about me because she looks fucking hot and soon as the reception starts, I'm gonna fuck her in the bathroom."

"Oh my God, Puck."

"What? You all soft now that you're getting married?"

"At least I'm not a fucking pussy like you. Pretty sure you've had a ring for like a year now. Maybe you should man-up and ask her already," Santana shrugs nonchalantly and Puck glares.

"Fuck you, Santana."

"Excuse me? Is that how you talk to a bride?" Santana raises an eyebrow and Puck just rolls his eyes.

"Whatever, see you up there, San. I'm happy for you," Puck leans down and quickly kisses Santana's cheek before leaving the room.

Santana turns to look in the mirror and smoothes a crease in her dress. It's finally her day and she's not gonna let anyone fuck it up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>July 14, 2021 <strong>__– Santana and Brittany's three-year anniversary, the Lopez apartment, New York City, New York._

Brittany took Santana's last name, even though she was technically the groom. Santana suggested the hyphenated thing but Brittany refused. She told Santana that she secretly had always wanted to be a Lopez to which Santana beamed.

Now, it's their three-year anniversary and Rachel and Puck, who finally got married four months before their first child was born (said child was conceived the night of Brittany and Santana's wedding), have decided they're taking them out for drinks after the two women have dinner on their own.

Brittany steps out of their room dressed in a short dark blue dress and heels to match.

"Fuck, baby… can we just spend our anniversary at home?"

"San-Tan, we can't turn down Puckleberry!"

"Britt, you look so hot right now, though," Santana whines.

"So do you, but I want to have dinner and go dancing with my wife. Then we can come home and stay up all night, 'kay?"

"Yeah, babe, okay. Let's go."

"Santana! Brittany! Over here!" They hear Rachel's loud voice across the bar and follow it to a table.

"Hi!" Brittany says happily and Puck smiles. He's always loved how happy Brittany is all of the time.

"Three years! Gah, you guys, I just love you, you know that?" Rachel says, slurring a little.

Santana's eyes widen and Puck just shrugs.

"Thanks, Rachie," Brittany giggles.

"You guys should have a kid! Oh my gosh, then our kids can be best friends _forever_!" Rachel laughs loudly and Santana shakes her head.

"Sorry 'bout her."

"It's cool, Puck. You don't have to apologize for a woman who wants to let her hair down a little," Santana laughs.

"Guess so."

"San! Dance with me!"

That night, when they're lying in bed, Brittany's hair is in messy pigtails and Santana is mindlessly running her fingers through them.

"Santana?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Um… you know what Rachel said earlier? About a kid?"

"Yeah?" Santana looks over at Brittany, who's biting her lip.

"I want one…"

"'Kay."

"Is that a yes?" Brittany sits up to look at Santana.

"Of course it's a yes, silly," Santana smiles and tugs on one of Brittany's pigtails. She knows instantly that she pulled too hard when Brittany's eyes water.

Santana sits up quickly, resting her right hand on Brittany's cheek and leaning in to kiss Brittany softly and soothingly. "I'm sorry, Britts. I love you and I can't wait until we have a little munchkin running around this apartment."

"I love you too, Santana. Always will."

That night, they fall asleep with their pinkies linked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: And there you have it. My first all-Brittana one-shot. I'm extremely proud of this and I hope you like it too. Thanks for reading!


End file.
